Bitte verlass mich nicht
by Handrew
Summary: das ist eine ff über abby und connr... abby küsst einen anderen, nachdem connor wieder eingezogen war.


Bitte verlass mich nicht!

Kapitel 1: Wieso hab ich es getan-es tut mir leid

Abby stand mitten im Wohnzimmer, das Gesicht zum Boden gesenkt und mit Tränen über die Wange kullern. Connor schaute sie enttäuscht, gleichzeitig traurig und wütend an.

Auch über seine Wangen rollen Tränen. Tränen der Traurigkeit, Tränen der Wut,

Tränen der Entäuschung. Doch konnte er ihr wirklich sauer sein? Was war der Grund für diese Stimmung im Hause

Maitland/Temple....

* * *

Connor kam spät am Abend heim. Als er die Haustür öffnete, wunderte er sich. Denn alles war dunkel und es schien, dass Abby noch nicht zu Hause war. Sie sagte ihm, dass sie heute im Zoo gebraucht werde und sie nicht wüsste, wann sie nach Hause kommen würde. Aber sie wies ihn noch drauf hin, dass es spät werden konnte. Er schalltete das Licht ein und sofort kamen ihm Sid, Nancy und Rex entgegen. Er lächelte sie an und begrüßte sie ausführlich.

,,Hey na ihr drei... noch wach?'', sagte er und begab sich in die Küche, wohin die drei Dinos ihn aufrichtlich folgten.

In der Küche angekommen gab Connor ihnen erstmal etwas zu fressen. Nach der großen Fütterung ging er zurück ins Wohnzimmer und zog sich aus. Es war Zeit für eine Dusche. Also lief er schnell ins Bad und ging ausführlich duschen.

Nach der Dusche beeilte er sich in sein Zimmer, um sich umzuziehen. An Abbys Zimmer schlinderte er vorbei, bis ihm auffiel, dass Licht in diesem brannte. Trotzallem ging er auf sein Zimmer und holte sich schnell ein Shirt aus seinem Schrank. Doch lange wollte er nicht warten, um seine Abby wiederzusehen. Also eilte er zurück zu Abbys Zimmertür und atmete tief ein. Er hatte ein breites Grinsen im Gesicht, als er die Hand auf die Tür legte.

,,Hey Abs... na wie war dein...!", platze er herein und seine Laune sprang schnell in Wut um, als er sie sah. Sie küsste gerade tatsächlich einen anderen Mann. ,,...Tag?", brachte er noch leise heraus und verließ das Zimmer rasch.

Abby und ihr Lover erschraken, als Connor plötzlich an der Tür stand. Sie hatte sich gerade gehen lassen und musste abbrechen. Sie schaute blitzschnell zu Connor.

,,CONNOR!", schrie sie und sah ihn weggehen. ,,Warte!"

Sie durchfuhr ihre Haare und lief ihm hinterher. Connor kam schon im Wohnzimmer an, dicht gefolgt von Abby. Doch sie stolperte über einer der Stufen und fiel die letzten beiden hinuter und landete mit dem Gesicht auf diesen. Connor drehte sich kurz um und ließ seinen Tränen freien Lauf. Abby rappelte sich auf und schaute ihn an.

,,Es tut mir so leid, Connor!", sagte sie und schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter.

Connor ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Als er gerade anfangen wollte, mit ihr zu Reden, kam ihr 'Lover' die Treppen runter. Er schaute sie an und streichelte ihre Wange. Connor entfernte seinen Blick von den beiden und wischte seine Tränen weg.

,,Ich denke ich komme später wieder, ok?", flüsterte er und Abby nickte. Ein letzter Kuss ließ wissen, dass er sich aus dem Staub machen würde. Er ging an Connor vorbei und verließ still das Apartment.

Wie konnte Abby ihm das nur antun. Gerade mal eine Woche war es her, dass die beiden wieder in der Gegenwart waren. Sie haben so viel erlebt, gemeinsam. Auf der anderen Seite der Anomalien, als sie gefangen in der Vergangenheit waren. Schließlich hatten sie einen Weg gefunden, wieder lebend in die Gegenwart zu kommen. Er verstand es nicht. In der Vergangenheit hat sie ihm gesagt, dass sie ihn liebt und sie sich freuen würde, wenn sie wieder zurück seien, dass er wieder zu ihr zieht. Was auch sofort geschah und nun das? Was das alles nur ein Spiel? Ein Spiel der Gefühle?

Abby ging einen Schritt auf Connor zu, jedoch Connor trat einen zurück.

,,Connor es tut mir leid!", hauchte sie mit rauher Stimme.

,,Was tut dir leid?", schlurzte er und schaute sie wütend an.

Abby schüttelte den Kopf. Er wusste genau, was sie meinte. Sie hatte ihn zutiefst verletzt. Doch er wollte sie nicht anbrüllen, auch wenn er allen Grund dazu hatte. Er schnaufte stark und schaute zu ihr rüber.

,,Ich werde wieder ausziehen!", flüsterte er.

Abby kamen die Tränen. Sie wusste, sie hatte Connor verletzt. Sie wusste selbst nicht was mit ihr los war. Auf einer Art fühlte sie sich doch bei Connor so geborgen, also wieso hatte sie überhaupt diesen Kerl geküsst? Erneut ging sie auf Connor zu, doch auch er wich ihr aus und ging zurück.

,,Bleib bitte stehen, Abby!", wurde sein Ton lauter.

Abby schaute zu Boden und ließ ihre Tränen freien Lauf. Sie kullerten von ihren Wangen zu Boden. Connor entfernte seine Tränen mit einem kurzen Verwischen über seine Wangen. Lautlos ging er an Abby vorbei. Sie schlurzte leise. Connor fiel es nicht gerade leicht, sie einfach so zurück zu lassen, doch ihm blieb keine andere Wahl. Er ging auf sein Zimmer und schloss die Tür hinter sich.

Abby folgte ihm kurze Zeit später. Sie sah seine geschlossene Tür und begab sich auf ihr Zimmer. Sie fühlte sich schuldig, für das was sie getan hatte. Gerade als sie sich auf ihr Bett gesetzt hatte, schaute sie auf ihr Nachtschränkchen. Dort stand ein Bild von ihr und Connor. Sie saß auf seinen Rücken und beide schienen glücklich zu sein. Abby erinnerte sich gern an die Zeit zurück. Das Foto war einige Tage bevor sie sich mit Danny auf den Weg durch die Zukunftsanomalie gemacht haben. Einige Tage nachdem Abby Connor geküsst hatte. Sie wollte Connor so ihre gefühle mitteilen, doch Connor schien nicht wirklich drauf einzugehen. So sehr hätte sie sich gewünscht, dass Connor etwas sagen würde.

Sie schaute tief in sich und stand auf. Dann verließ sie ihr Zimmer und ging auf Connors zu. Mit Tränen in den Augen und langsamen Schritten. Plötzlich sah sie, dass die Tür einen Spalt offen stand. Abby dachte sich, dass es nichts gutes zu heißen hat. Sie öffnete die Tür weiter und sah, dass Connor nicht mehr in diesem war. Sie betrat das Zimmer leise und bemerkte, dass der Schrank ausgeräumt wurde.

,,Nein... bitte nicht!", dachte sie sich und verließ schnell das Zimmer und rannte nach unten.

Auch dort fand sie kein Connor. Sie rief nach ihm, bekam aber keine Antwort. Er war tatsächlich gegangen und alles war ihre Schuld. Sie fiel zu Boden, ging auf die Knie und lehnte sich nach vorne. Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu weinen. Sid und Nancy kamen zu ihr an und stupsten sie von der Seite. Abby schaute die beiden an und schlurzte leise. Die beiden Dinos schauten sie verdutzt an und Abby zauberte ein Lächeln aufs Gesicht. Nun lag alles an ihr, wenn sie Connor wieder zurück bekommen wollen würde.


End file.
